1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device between two tubes for defining a play place for pets, and more particularly to the technique of quick connect and release of the two tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional connecting device for connecting two tubes (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises an annular stopping portion 101 formed in the middle of the inner surface of a frame 100, and a plurality of restricting ribs 102 disposed on the inner surface of the frame 100 and located at both sides of the annular stopping portion 101. Two tubes 200 and 200a each is formed at the end thereof close to the frame 100 with an annular flange 201, 201a. The annular flanges 201, 201a of the two tubes 200 and 200a are pressed over the restricting ribs 102 until they abut against the annular stopping portion 101 (namely they are confined between restricting ribs 102 and the annular stopping portion 101), such that the two tubes 200 and 200a are connected by the frame 100. However, when assembling the two tubes 200, 200a into the frame 100, the user has to press the tubes 200, 200a arduously to make the annular flanges 201 and 201a move over the restricting ribs 102 until abutting against the annular stopping portion 101, and similarly, when disconnecting the two tubes, the user has to pull out the tubes 200, 200a arduously to disengage the two annular flanges 201, 201a from the restricting ribs 102. As we can see, connecting and disconnecting the two tubes 200, 200a is time consuming and labor intensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.